


How I feel

by Sxbtr_bsb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 15:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sxbtr_bsb/pseuds/Sxbtr_bsb
Summary: A story about Lance and Michael's first kiss...The events in this story are partly based on real life and partly made up.I'm not the best writer, but I still hope you enjoy





	How I feel

It was a calm Saturday afternoon, and I was in my apartment doing…nothing much, really, I was just watching some tv on the sofa while sipping a cup of tea.  
I was supposed to get ready to meet Lance later that night, but I felt lazy, so I decided to turn off the tv and take a short nap instead. 

After a while, my phone rang, waking me up. “What time is it? I hope It’s not too late for me to get ready for tonight!” I thought. I picked up my phone in order to check who had called me, and I found a missed call from Lance himself, so I called him back.

“Oh, hi Michael! I just wanted to confirm tonight’s dinner…you’re still able to come, aren’t you?” He asked.

“Erm…hi Lance! Yeah, sure, I’ll be there at 7 pm just like we agreed!” I said.

“Perfect, see you later then! Bye!” He replied. 

As soon as we were done with our call, I went to my bedroom and started getting ready, feeling happy at the thought of spending some time with Lance, but a little nervous at the same time.  
Sometimes I still can’t believe that me and him are actually friends, even if it’s been a couple of months…I mean, he’s Lance Bass from *NSYNC! I never had a crush on him or anything back in the day, but I gotta say that he got pretty handsome with time! Well, most of all, I really like his sweet and fun personality, and also how humble and nice he was the first day I met him.  
It's been truly great to hang out with Lance as a friend, but deep down inside of me I feel a very special connection to him that I never felt with anyone else before. Every time I’m with him, I feel like I found a part of me that I didn’t even know was missing…I wish I could listen to my heart and turn me and Lance’s friendship into something more, but I’m way too scared to reveal how I really feel…He almost certainly doesn’t like me that way, and I’m afraid that if I tell him and he doesn’t feel the same way, things might get awkward between us, and we could ruin our beautiful friendship.

 

****

Later that evening I had finally arrived at Lance’s house, and we were having dinner, eating some pizza and chatting like we usually do. For some reason though, that night felt different than any other time we were together…there was a weird tension in the air, but a positive tension, as if something good was about to happen. I was feeling a little nervous, but I decided to take a deep breath and just focus on enjoying the moment.

After dinner, Lance and I sat on his sofa. He opened up a bottle of champagne and offered me some, then we decided to watch a movie.  
Throughout the whole movie, I noticed that Lance wasn’t concentrated on what we were watching, and neither was I. He seemed a little nervous, as if something was bothering him, and there was still this weird tension between us. I was feeling a little dizzy, not only because of the wine we had been drinking, but mostly because of the overwhelming sensations inside of me.  
In that moment, I understood that my love for Lance was only going to increase from there, and nothing could change that. I had to do something about it, but the situation seemed too difficult to handle, so I just tried to calm down and find a way to express my feeling without making things even more complicated than they already were.

In the meanwhile, the movie was over. Lance turned off the tv, then he looked at me and we smiled at each other awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.  
That was it…I don’t know how I found the courage, but I decided to break the ice and finally reveal my feelings. I was almost shaking because of how nervous I was, but at the same time I was determined to do it.

“Lance…” I mumbled. My heart was beating faster than ever. 

“Yes, Michael? Are you okay?” Lance asked, looking concerned.

I was almost tempted to give up on what I was about to do, but Lance was there, waiting for me to say something, so I took another sip of wine and started talking again.

“You know…I really hope you don’t hate me after what I’m about to tell you, because I really like you, but I can’t hide any longer…” I said.  
Suddenly, all of my feelings took over my brain. I felt like I couldn’t speak anymore, so I took a deep breath, leaned in and gently kissed his lips, letting that gesture make up for the words that I hadn’t been able to pronounce.  
Thankfully, Lance didn’t refuse it. He got closer to me, wrapping his arms around my neck, then he kissed me back, softly and passionately at the same time.

“Michael…I understand what you’re trying to say, and you don’t have to hide anymore, because I feel the exact same way about you!” He said.

I blushed and smiled at him, feeling relieved, but most of all happy.  
“Oh, Lance…I’m so glad that my love is reciprocated! I’ve been meaning to tell you for so long, but I thought that you would never like me that way, so I decided to give up!” I said.

“Why wouldn’t I like you? You’re probably the sweetest, hottest, most amazing guy I have ever seen! I’ve been in love with you since the very beginning, but I never knew that you felt the same way until now!” He replied.

“Well, now that we both now, why don’t we have a little celebration?” I asked.

“Sure, great idea! Here’s to us!” He answered, pouring us another glass of champagne.

 

****

Lance and I spent the rest of the night talking and drinking wine, feeling much better now that both of us had revealed how we felt.  
We were both tired and a little tipsy from all the champagne and I was leaning in Lance’s arms, with my head against his chest.  
At a certain point, Lance looked at me and mumbled: “Michael…”

“Yes? Everything okay?” I replied, worried.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” He asked. Hearing the drunken voice in which he said those words, I couldn’t help but giggle.

“Of course I’ll be your boyfriend…only if you wanna be my boyfriend too!” I said, kissing his cheek.

“I love you so much!” He said, with the cutest smile ever on his face.  
“I love you too!” I replied, smiling back at him, then we kissed again.  
In that moment I knew that revealing my feelings to him was the best decision I could have ever made, because I had found the love of my life.


End file.
